Animation Challenge
The Animation Challenge was created by "Fancy Pants" in 2009 on "Bricks In Motion". The purpose of the challenge was to identify particular movements, characters, and situations that are difficult to animate and then figure out new ways to overcome those challenges. The challenge is run completely by volunteers and has been active to this day. How it works "Once a theme has been chosen, the community has a set amount of time to make an entry (usually a week). Once the deadline has passed, the member who chose the theme will judge the entries and decide which of the entries matched up to the challenge the best. The winner will then choose the new theme, and the cycle continues. The thread title should change to match the current challenge, but if it doesn't you'll just have to go search for it" -Excerpt from BiM Being an unofficial contest with no prizes, the host often changes the Theme or extends the deadline for convenience. List of challenges and the winners Lightsaber duel- Fancypants Moonwalk- Filmyguy Spin Heel Kick- Filmyguy Car Throw- Filmyguy Super Human Speed- Bloogyo Zombie Walk- VIMStudios Wall-To-Wall Jump- Filmyguy Wall Smash- NXTManiac Wall Run- Filmfire96 Bricksplosion- NXTManiac Monster Transformation- Squash Hamming it Up- mobiledeli Exercise- UniLego Fall and Make Crater- BGanimations Climbing- twickabrick Rappelling- Motion Studios Films Getting Dressed- goldencamerastudios Playing an Instrument- NXTManiac Horse Walk- Jay Silver Falling Down Stairs- CrazyEd Jumping Out of a Window- Hazzat Dancing- Brickyman Chopping Down a Tree- LGFB Studios Throwing A Ball Against A Wall- ZP Starting A Fire- Filmyguy Car Chase- RedBeard Running Into a Wall and Making a Dent- goldencamerastudios Swimming- CrazyEd Free running- Boardron Boardsports- Jay Silver Robots at work- MadBrick Digging a hole- Stan the Lego Man Golfing- boardron Jacking Up A Car- Flash Code Ice Skating- Funtastic Films Flying A Plane- ZachFB Studios Extreme Pain- FuntasticFilms Slipping- twickabrick Telekinesis- ZachFBStudios Cannon Ball- Brick8 Making An Entrance- AnnoyingNoisesProductions Slow-Motion- boardron Earthquake- Keesret Homerun- websitecommissie Dirty Sword Fight- AnnoyingNoisesProductions Dreams- Hazzat Reflections- RedBeard Romance- AnnoyingNoisesProductions Magic- ZP Crashing- CrazyEd Cartoon Physics- Chris W. Acrobatics- MPfist0 Brick Animation- boardron Painting- ZP The Matrix- boardron Getting Run Over- backyardlegos Classic Comedy Gag- Funtastic Films Unwrapping A Present- Brick-Movie Getting A Haircut- Eagle Studios Doing Chores- animationIsaac Walking On a Smooth Surface- 1011ev Getting Electrocuted (without VFX)- Brick-Movie Low Gravity/minifig in space- Repelling Spider A Day at the Beach/Lake- animationisaac Growing Hair- A Repelling Spider Knocking Something Over - ShutterBroke Impaling- Loïc F-B Walking On Stilts- animationisaac Growing A Plant- Shutterbroke Camouflage- ZachFBStudios Juggling- Repelling Spider Getting Abducted By An Alien- Shutterbroke Jumping Off A Moving Vehicle- 1011Ev Getting Hit By A Falling Object- animationIsaac Flipping A Coin- Mout studios Shooting A Crossbow/Bow- Clonecam Breaking A Board- animationIsaac Shooting A Gun (Without VFX)- MindGame Dance Number- TtownStudios Fencing- AnnoyingNoiseProductions Easting/Cooking- minifig051 Flipping Tables- animationIsaac Water- Chiro Attacked By A Swarm Of Insects- Loïc F-B Snake- thefourmonkeys Walking On An Old, Damaged Bridge- Pritchard Studios Swinging On A Rope/Vine- thefourmonkeys Bowling- Legosword89 Sneaking- Nasrsarian Awkward Situation- Repelling Spider Unique/Interesting Walk Cycle - Squid Camera Movement - Pritchard Studios Kicking - ScreamingTantrum Super Hero Action(s) - That1LegoKid Quick Camera Movement - Pritchard Studios Kicking - ScreamingTantrum Super Hero Action(s) - That1LegoKid Quickbuild - MrMingleProductions Replacement Animation - PushOverProductions Skydiving - ENDfilms Talking - GHB Productions Teleportation - OsomStudios Street Biking- GEF Boxing- TtownStudios Food Fight- BackyardLegos Scaring Someone's Pants/Socks Off- megagill74 Surfing- VerkkuUkkeliProductions Wind- Cooked Cat Aggressive Driving of a Car- TheFourMonkeys Microscale Brickfilm- Rockydude411Bricks Fist Fighting- MrMingleProductions Front Flip- Clonecam Studios Zero-Gravity- Coolcube Studios Sources 1. http://www.bricksinmotion.com/forums/topic/4249/the-animation-challenge/page/498/ Category:Brickfilming Competitions and Festivals